Come in and listen
by pirateANDelf
Summary: Vash is on his way to an urgent meeting with Ludwig when he unexpectedly is interrupted by the sound of beautiful music.


Rated K+

Summary: Vash was on his way to an urgent meeting with Ludwig when he unexpectedly is interrupted by beautiful music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia. -_- if I did, I would have Austria and Switzerland as the main characters lol ^.^' I love them to much ^^

…

"Brother…I'm so sorry for making you late. I didn't think it would have taken that long." Lilly apologized for the eighth time with in the last twenty minutes.

"Trust me Lilly…it doesn't matter. They can't start without me anyway…and Gilbert is going to end up delaying it regardless." Vash said, patting his sister on the head to reassure her that he was not mad at her.

Vash was referring to the weekly meeting he had with Ludwig and his brother Gilbert to discuss any trading and any border issues that may have come up. Of course it was mostly Ludwig and Vash discussing. Gilbert just sat there interrupting them every five minutes asking when they were going to take a beer break.

Vash shook his head at how adorable his sister was. "I'm going now. I should be back after dinner so you don't have to wait up for me. Just make sure not to hurt yourself when making your dinner. And don't open the door for anyone. And make sure to lock all the doors and windows." Vash said, listing off his safety tips he stressed every time he left Lilly alone.

"I'll be alright brother. Now go. I don't want to make you any more late than you already are." Lilly said, smiling as she pushed her overly protective brother out the door.

Now standing outside alone, he straightened his uniform and made his way to Ludwig's house. Due to the fact that he was late he decided to take a somewhat shorter route. The short cut just so happened to go by that aristocrat's house. That didn't really matter in the slightest as long as he didn't have to see that man's annoyingly smug face. Damn that face.

Wiping the thought from his mind, he started walking at a fast pace in order to get to his meeting as soon as possible before some pestering memory came to mind.

It didn't take long for Vash to reach the path that went by Roderich's estate. He absent mindedly stopped and stood there for a moment. Looking at the grand mansion that his former ally lived in. When he thought about it, he and Roderich could have a pleasant conversation now and again, especially as of late. However, Vash was never one to break the ice and it was annoying that Roderich was always brave enough to do it. It may have seemed childish, but Vash found himself feeling a bit stubborn when it came to conversing with the Austrian. He couldn't find a reason to be forward with any kind of warm feelings that he felt deep down for Roderich.

Vash hit his forehead a few times. 'Stop it! Stop thinking about him! I…don't want to…' he thought to himself, pausing at the end, which served to make him more irritated.

Vash began to sprint as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. Nothing was blocking his path. And no one had called out to him. Well, someone was calling out to him, though they weren't even aware they were doing it. There was a soft sound in the air…a sound that could only be made by someone with great talent. It was so perfect. 'Damn piano player and his abilities and being so damn alluring…' he thought somewhat bitterly.

Forgetting his original destination entirely, Vash stepped over the small hedge next to the path and made his way to the mansion. He remained cautious, not wanting to be seen here by anyone, especially the owner. As he got closer, he could hear the piano a lot clearer and was able to pin point the window it was coming from. He had to duck behind a few tall hedges to make sure he wasn't seen from the window by Roderich, even if the pianist was busy with the piece he was playing, Vash wasn't taking any chances.

He stood next to the window and listened quietly as the music continued to play in a light tone. It was quite breathe taking. Vash couldn't find anything to insult about the music. It was perfect in every way. Vash was able to picture the person playing it without needing to look. He knew of the serine look Roderich always had when he played.

Vash calmed down and leaned against the wall, hitting his head lightly against the side of the window. Closing his eyes, the music brought pleasant images to his head; an open meadow and a soft breeze blowing through it. The song being played seemed to fit the image perfectly. He would often go to an open meadow to find some peace and quiet, but he never thought he would ever wish for a piano playing in the background to complete the calmness he was feeling right now.

He was roughly taken from that sense of tranquility when the window his head had been leaning against was forced open quickly, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Francis! How many times have I told not to loiter outside while I am playing my piano!" Came Roderich's firm voice from the window. Once Roderich looked down and saw who was really there, his face immediately turned to one of surprise. "Vash! I'm sorry for hitting you! I didn't know that was you! I thought it was Francis out here. He does peer inside my window once and a while." Roderich explained opening the window wider so he could see Vash fully. "Why is it you're here anyway...? Have you come to speak to me about something?" Roderich finally asked. He was quite puzzled at Vash's prescence here since Vash normally didn't come here on his own free will, except when Roderich invited Vash to dinner once in awhile.

Vash rubbed the bruise now forming on the back of his head and stood up quickly. "No! I did not come to speak to you! I…I…" Vash trailed off, unable to come up with a valid excuse for his being there. Especially since he was in Roderich's yard listening to his piano's music through his window, giving Vash no reason to yell at Roderich. Vash was the one who was trespassing. The last thing he wanted Roderich to think that Vash did this all the time, which he didn't.

Roderich stayed confused for a few more seconds before realizing Vash's purpose there. "Vash…you can come and listen to the music if you'd like. You don't have to be out here." Roderich invited, not insinuating anything. None the less Vash had to defend himself.

"I didn't come here to listen to your music…I was on my way to…" Vash paused, not being able to recall where he had been going before he heard Roderich's piano playing. "I can't remember where I was headed…." Vash admitted in a low embarrassed tone. "Your music distracted me!" Vash said trying to make it sound like an insult.

However, Roderich took this as a huge compliment, liking how his music could lure Vash from his hard work for a bit. It could be very therapeutic for Vash's stressed mind.

"Well until you remember where it was you were heading, you can come in and listen if you'd like." Roderich offered once again, liking the idea wholeheartedly.

'This could be good for us.' Roderich thought to himself.

Trying very hard to remember where he'd been heading, Vash soon found the notion pointless. Roderich's eyes had locked with Vash's and made him forget everything around him.

"Fine…" Vash said, giving in. "But not for too long! What I need to do is important…I just need to remember…" Vash added, going around to the front of the house.

Roderich opened the door and let him in, then led him to the parlor where he had been playing before. He sat at the piano and gestured toward a chair that was close by so Vash could sit down.

Vash took the seat he was offered, and then sat up straight noticing one of Roderich's maid's appear next to him offering him some tea that he graciously took with a nod. As he took a sip he heard Roderich start a new piece of music. This one started out strong unlike the one from before. The tone definitely showed Roderich was demanding Vash's attention. Vash gave it to him fully.

After a minute or two, the song soften making Vash's mind go back into a dreamy state. This time, the music brought the image of a small boy by a piano. The boy was having trouble reaching all the keys needed for the song he was playing to be complete. None the less, the effort he put into it made it beautiful to hear.

The image of the boy looked up, opening his wide violet eyes and looking at the music. Suddenly, Vash realized he was remembering the first time Roderich played the piano. The image faded and was replaced with Roderich now playing in reality. After imagining Roderich when he was young, and then looking at him now made Vash's body quiver at the sight. Vash felt a chill run through his body as he stood up and moved to stand beside Roderich.

'Why does he have to look so…so…handsome…' Vash admitted in his head. Vash hated how he sounded somewhat like a girl when thinking that, but the truth was he found Roderich very attractive at the moment. 'Who am I kidding…he always looks attractive.' He resigned in his head. Roderich had grown into a handsome man and Vash had never stopped to notice. But now that he did look, he liked what he saw and didn't know if he could deny what he was feeling anymore.

Roderich looked up after concluding the song to see that Vash had moved from his seat to standing next to him. Vash seemed to be looking at Roderich with the most pleasant expression he had ever seen on Vash's face. Roderich wished to see it more. It was heartwarming, making Roderich mood go up tenfold.

"It seems that you enjoyed it." Roderich said bluntly, waiting to see if Vash would decide to admit it or sputter and deny it. To Roderich's delight, Vash didn't deny the accusation and gave a small nod, conceding that he indeed enjoyed the music.

"It…it was beautiful…." Vash said slowly. He found he was not in the mood to try and insult the other man in the slightest. Vash knew playing the piano was what Roderich excelled in; not fighting in war like Vash had tried to teach them when they were young. "You sound much better now…you've improved since the last time I heard you." Vash complemented. "I'm not really surprised that you have."

Roderich stood up and moved in front of Vash, looking down at the shorter man deciding to test the air between the two of them since it seemed to be clear. "You may come over again sometime if you would like me to play for you again…if that interests you." Roderich offered with a very welcoming tone.

Vash moved a bit closer to Roderich almost closing the space between them. "I think that could be possible. Very possible actually." Vash added matter a factually, showing that he meant what he was saying.

"Then would it be possible that you would like to stay for dinner with me…to save money of course…?" Roderich asked with small smirk at the end, adding the last part to show Vash that he knew him all too well from past invitations such as this.

"Yes I would." Vash answered without any hesitation. "But…not because I want to save money…" Vash added.

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Then what is your reason?" Roderich asked curiously, knowing Vash always had a reason for everything.

Vash looked determinedly in to Roderich's eyes. "Because I want to be here with you, alright!" Vash said firmly.

Roderich smiled at this liking the sound of that, having never heard Vash be so honest with him as to what he wanted.

"'I'm glad to hear that." Roderich said, closing the distance between them with a sweet kiss.

The best part was Vash didn't push Roderich away. He returned it softly, making Roderich smile.

…

Later that night, the phone rang; bringing Roderich out of the calm he had been in. The phone had startled Vash as well. "Who on earth is calling?" Vash asked, his tone beyond irritated.

Roderich sighed in a similarly agitated manner and reached over from where he was seated on the couch to answer the phone.

"Where have you been all this time!" came Ludwig's loud voice from the other end of the line. "The meeting was hours ago and you never showed up. Why weren't you here!" Ludwig questioned firmly.

Roderich was then instantly reminded that he was also meant to go to the meeting at Ludwig's early. "I'm sorry Ludwig that completely slipped my mind. I apologize." Roderich said as if this voice was a broken recorded.

Ludwig sighed wondering why he even bothered calling. He knew Roderich most likely got caught up in his piano playing like he always did. There was certainly nothing the world that would change that.

"Well… have you at least heard anything about where Vash could be? He didn't show up either and the meeting was supposed to be more about him…have you heard anything?" Ludwig asked, sounding unsure whether he would get an answer from Roderich about the trigger happy blonde.

"Oh yes, he's with me." Roderich said off handily.

"He's with you…but I thought…" Ludwig started

"We're sorry we didn't contact you but Vash came over to inquire about something and it took longer than expected. Perhaps we should reschedule the meeting for tomorrow since I doubt anything was accomplished. It was just you and Gilbert there I'm assuming." Roderich said, knowing even if they had been there Gilbert would have delayed it with his chanting for beer and constant annoying poking of Roderich's cheek.

"Yes we should. And this time can you both contact us if we have to reschedule?" Ludwig asked, his tone exasperated.

"Yes. I speak for Vash too when I say we both will make sure to contact you if something comes up. I apologize again for causing you any inconvenience." Roderich said before hanging the phone up, not even waiting for a reply from Ludwig.

Roderich turned from the phone and looked down at the man who had settled back down against his chest. Vash had fallen sleep and Roderich was enjoying the peaceful moment they were having together…and Ludwig's call had rudely interrupted it. Phone call aside, their evening had gone well. The dinner was pleasant as they had talked about many things that resolved a lot of conflict that was previously avoided before.

Roderich held Vash tighter, getting them back into a more comfortable position. Roderich laid his head lightly against Vash's, loving the soft texture of Vash's hair.

"I hope we can be like this more often Vash…" Roderich whispered, softly stroking Vash's hand that he was holding. "Don't you find it peaceful?"

"Yes…" Vash answered softly in a tired tone. "Yes I do…"


End file.
